vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth Dreadnought
) |modifier_counter_chain = 10 |modifier_counter_pierce = 10 |crafting_time = 0s |crafting_helium-3 = 812,755,694 |crafting_antimatter = 420,844,891 |crafting_fragments = 1,000 |repair_time = 2h 27m 45s }} General The first ever Dreadnought class hull in existence, the Behemoth Dreadnought is the fortress hull of the Umbra, designed with the firepower of an entire fleet. It possesses two separate arcs on either side with a significant overlapping portion in front of the ship. It has the ability to fire from both arcs, similar to a battleship. Note that the Behemoth Dreadnought cannot equip thrusters (except the Ifrit Thruster), nor Field Generators. Strategy and Setup Advantages The appropriately named Behemoth Dreadnought is a massive construct towering that of even the Carriers, and rivaling even the Altairian Mothership and Prophet Flagship, designed for sheer dominance on the battlefield. It combines the strengths of the Battleship, cruiser and cutter classes, possessing the weapon slots of a Battleship, the armor slots of a Cruiser, and the speed of a cutter. In addition, all equipped armor will have their health increased by up to a maximum of 400%, and all equipped weapons will have their DPS increased by a maximum of up to 200%, thus ensuring that the Behemoth has the means to take on any fleet and emerge as the victor. It also possesses ablative health of its own, and does not require ablative equipment in order to regenerate its ablative health in battle. Next, it is completely immune to stasis weapons, and has a combat speed of 500 m/s, the highest in the game to date, making it able to chase down even the fastest ships such as cutters (those without thrusters, at least). Truly no ship is safe from the might of the Behemoth. Lastly, it has the ability to launch squadrons to provide fire support, and its Blood Scent ability causes enemy targets in its firing range to be affected by stasis, hindering their movement speed by a large amount. It also grants the Behemoth additional ablative recovery, enabling it to recover a large portion of its ablative health upon dealing damage. Disadvantages Don't expect to have many ships escorting the Behemoth Dreadnought in the same fleet. The ship takes up over half of Fleet Bay XVI's mass by itself. Like the Ogre Battleship, while it has a large amount of weapon slots, its max mass is a very large limiting factor when outfitting the ship, meaning players will have to sacrifice either durability or firepower to stay within the mass constraints as well. It is not recommended to use any equipment that have a ship mass requirement, such as resistors or Magnetic Collar, due to the extremely huge unladen mass of the ship. Due to its extreme Ablative Recovery, there is little point in using equipment for the purpose of boosting Ablative Recovery, such as level III Thonian Armor and level IV Elemental Ablative Tungsten Armor. The Behemoth also has a relatively low turning and strafe speed, making it only good for direct assaults. Its acceleration is really bad as well, making it require a long time in order to achieve its full speed. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 4; 4; 4}} ; ; 2}} ; 1; 1; 1; }} ; ; ; ; }} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; }} ; ; ; ; }} ; ; ; ; }} ; ; ; ; }} ; ; ; ; +30%}} ; ; ; ; }} Trivia *The Behemoth is the first ever Dreadnought hull in existence. *The Behemoth Dreadnought has the highest mass in existence, on par with an entire fleet, to supplement its role as a 1 man army. It also has the largest cargo capacity and XP of any ship. *The Behemoth Dreadnought has the same base health as a Sovereign Carrier, with both hulls having the largest base health of any ship. *Each upgrade the Behemoth gets, the level of the ship increases by 10. *The November 2018 update massively increased the health bonus granted by the Behemoth Dreadnought when upgraded. Gallery BehemothDreadnought1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Behemoth Dreadnought angled HD render BehemothDreadnought2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Behemoth Dreadnought angled HD render BehemothDreadnought3-Angled.png|Mk V Behemoth Dreadnought angled HD render BehemothDreadnought4-Angled.png|Mk VI Behemoth Dreadnought angled HD render Behemoth1.PNG|A Behemoth Dreadnought engaging another Behemoth in direct combat, Behemoth2.PNG|A Behemoth Dreadnought engaging a Sovereign Carrier Elite and 2 Tyrants. Behemoth3.PNG|A Behemoth Dreadnought taking on a Wraith Cruiser Elite fleet supplemented by a Sovereign Carrier Elite VEGA Conflict 9_29_2018 1_50_01 PM.png|Behemoth Icon ---- Category:Umbra Technologies Category:Craftable Category:Blight Resistant Category:Dreadnoughts